


[Podfic] to every woman a happy ending

by betony, sisi_rambles



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: five things that never happened to rita vrataski (and one that did).





	[Podfic] to every woman a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to every woman a happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844740) by [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony). 



Length: 00:08:33

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Edge%20of%20Tomorrow/to%20every%20woman%20a%20happy%20ending.mp3) (7.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Edge%20of%20Tomorrow/to%20every%20woman%20a%20happy%20ending.m4b) (3.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
